


You Gotta Be Kidding Me

by quirky_turtle



Series: You Gotta Be Kidding Me [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, reader is Sam and Dean's little sister, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: Y/N York was once Y/N Winchester. She decided to leave the hunting world and has lived a rather happy life. Getting her PhD, getting her dream job, and starting a relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid, who is an FBI agent. However, when Spencer's coworkers look into her past, maybe it's time for her to tell Spencer about the supernatural. Will the man of science and logic be able to believe her?





	1. Chapter 1

“A what?” your brother voice asked from the other side of the phone call. 

You rolled your eyes and explained again, “He’s an FBI profiler. He works for the behavioral analysis unit.” 

“Behavioral what?” Dean exclaimed. 

Hunting had been a big part of your life for years. Your parents were hunters. After they were killed when you were six, John Winchester took you in. Dean was eleven and Sam was seven. At first, Dean wasn’t happy about having to take care of another kid while John worked, but over time, he grew to love you almost as much as he loved Sam. You became Y/N Winchester.

When you were seventeen, you watched in fear as Sam and John fought over Sam wanting to leave. Even after years of fighting monsters and demons, John’s enraged voice still made you cower in the corner. Dean got between them and ended the fight. When the two passionate men left the room, Dean turned and saw you shaking. 

“It’s okay, princess.” Dean pulled you into a hug, instantly comforting his little sister. 

“I can’t leave. John will kill me.” you cried out. 

Dean’s throat tightened. He knew that you wanted to get out of hunting. You wanted to have a normal life. In all honesty, Dean wanted those things for you too. 

“You can.” he whispered soothingly, “Just not yet. But soon.” 

Soon turned into eleven years. 

You stayed with Dean while Sam was at Stanford. You exchanged emails for a while, but that was it. Until Dean decided that you needed him after John went missing. Time just flew by with each passing tragedy. On your 28th birthday, you had had enough. 

“I’m almost thirty. I want out.” you told your brothers simply. 

It broke their hearts, but they knew this was what you wanted. Sam called in a favor with a girl they had met, Charlie Bradbury to get you set up. She created an entire fake life for you and even threw in a fake undergraduate degree in classical literature. Given all your research and knowledge of the supernatural, you were probably qualified for it anyhow.  You were ready to go start your new life. 

“Remember, just because you are leaving this world, doesn’t mean it's leaving you. Stay safe.” Dean had told you before giving you a big hug. You smiled and promised him that you would. 

Sam just silently pulled you in and reminded you that you could call them anytime. You nodded as tears welled in your eyes. 

You got on the bus and started your new life, as Y/N York.

You had landed in some small town in Texas. You found a small apartment and managed to get a job teaching high school latin. Given your impressive degree and intimate knowledge of the language. You made some friends around town and you learned what a normal life was like. After two years of working and saving money, you applied to a few graduate schools before choosing Georgetown. 

You moved and started working towards your PhD in Linguistics. One of your favorite classes had been a forensic linguistics class taught by Professor Alex Blake. You had kept up a good relationship with her. She acted as your mentor as you worked on your dissertation. 

Four years passed and you had finished your PhD. Sam and Dean had come to your commencement ceremony. They celebrated by taking you to a bar and asked you about what you were planning on doing next. 

You informed them that you had already been recruited by the Smithsonian museum of Natural History to work in their Anthropology department. Sam congratulated you on this huge honor and Dean simply called you a nerd with a proud grin on his face. 

After working at the Smithsonian for six months, you were invited to attend a gala thrown by the Smithsonian for academics. You were going to decline in favor of staying home with your cat, Gabe. However, when Alex informed you that she would be attending, you couldn’t say no to a chance to see her again. 

There she introduced you to a colleague of hers. He had been a little shy at first, but after some champagne, he was able to charm you with his wit and vast knowledge. After a successful night, he had asked you out for coffee. You had gladly accepted. 

However, that first date had to be rescheduled four times due to his line of work, but once it happened, it was well worth the wait. That was two months ago and you were still seeing him. You had a good feeling about him.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice called you out of your thoughts. 

“Hmm?” you answered when realized that you had zoned out. 

“What’s Mr. FBI guy’s name?” he asked mockingly, as any over protective older brother would. 

“Dr. Spencer Reid.” you answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sat at his desk, a wide smile on his face. He was counting down until the work day ended. He planned on meeting you for dinner. Just a few minutes to go.

“Date with mystery girl tonight?” Prentiss asked as she noticed the genius check the clock for the sixth time in the past seventeen minutes.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, “She has a name.”

“Well, you haven’t told us anything about her.” Morgan countered, sitting back in his chair.

“We’ve only been seeing each other a couple of months. I don’t want to jinx anything yet.” He set down his file, giving up on finishing it before he left for the night.

“A couple of months?” JJ asked.

“Two months, one week and six days.” He answered honestly, causing the blonde to smile lovingly. Her friend sure could be adorable when he was smitten. She just hoped that this woman deserved him.

“Is it getting serious?” Morgan grinned, proud of the younger profiler.

Spencer looked down at his hands bashfully, before releasing a small nod, “I think it is. Yes.”

“Then tell us about her. Even if it’s just her name. Please?” Garcia begged, wanting to hear more about her family.

“Dr. Y/N York.” Spencer muttered and looked at the clock, “I should get going. Night guys!”

He quickly grabbed all of his stuff and rushed out of the office, causing the rest of his team to chuckle.

“Well, if you excuse me, I have a background test to run.” The eccentric blonde hopped up to go back to her lair.

“Garcia, he doesn’t want us digging. We should respect that.” JJ chided the tech analyst.

“Come on,” Prentiss stood up, “Don’t you just want to make sure he’s in good hands.”

“No excess probing.” Garcia vowed.

JJ sighed, “Fine. Make it quick.”

The two women and Morgan both ran off to the other room, leaving JJ alone.

“Rossi was right. I am the mom friend.” She walked back to her office to gather her stuff and go home to her actual offspring.

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer sat at the Indian restaurant you were supposed to meet at. You were running a few minutes late, but he wasn’t too worried. You both knew how hectic work could be. So, he just sipped his water and waited.

He chuckled as you burst into the restaurant, looking disorganized and annoyed with whoever was on the phone with you.

“Dean. Dean.” You tried to get his attention, “I got to go. Yes, I’m with  _ him _ . I’ll call you later. Fuck you too.” You hung up the phone and slide into the chair with a sigh, “Sorry.”

Spencer looked slightly shocked, not used to hearing you swear, “I-it’s fine.” He waved it off, “Who was that?”

“Just my idiotic brother.” You shook your head as you organized your stuff.

“I didn’t know you had a brother…” Spencer trailed off, as he thought about it, he realized that he didn’t know much about your family.

“Two, actually.” You let it slip innocently, “Dean and Sam.”

Spencer looked surprised but that was it.

You both let it go, and continued to talk about work and books you have read. This was where your conversations usually resided. Intellectual and interest based.

Spencer already knew that he had fallen for your incredible mind and warm personality.

He watched as you picked at your food, an easy smile on his face.

“Would your brothers like me?” he asked, a sudden curiosity passing him.

You paused and thought for a few moments, before answering.

“I’m not sure. I mean, you are not my usual type.” you answered carefully, not wanting to reveal too much. But, your boyfriend was a profiler, and he knew this.

“What is your usual type?” he asked, some of his insecurity bubbling to the surface as he looked down at his food.

“Really bad. I’ve made some stupid choices in men, but you are one of the smartest decisions I’ve made.” you grinned. You were telling him how you really felt, but you were also hoping that the flattery would distract him so you could change the subject from your past. 

Luckily, Spencer’s heart sped up and he didn’t notice when you shifted the conversation back to work. 

When the night came to a close, you insisted on paying this time. After an intense game of rock-paper-scissors, you victoriously took your wallet out from your purse. 

Spencer walked you to your car and kissed your cheek, you smiled and leaned against your car, looking up at him. 

“Sure you don’t want to come over? We could watch a movie.” you tried, but you knew your boyfriend was tired. 

“I have to go in early to finish up some paperwork from the last case. How about tomorrow? You have the day off right?” he asked you, leaning into you as well, shielding you from the night chill. 

“Sounds good to me. I’ll make lunch.” you placed a quick kiss on his lips, “See ya tomorrow.” 

Spencer grinned and kissed you again, “Tomorrow, my dear.” 

He then pulled away, taking his body heat with him, before going back to his car. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Garcia, Morgan and Prentiss were in the break room, discussing what the blonde had found last night. 

“I only did a basic check. No criminal background. Y/N York. Born to Richard and Elizabeth York. Only child, grew up in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Got her PhD in Linguistics at Georgetown.” the blonde handed them her tablet, showing them her license photo. 

“She’s pretty.” Prentiss commented. 

“Way to go, Pretty Boy!” Morgan cheered with a grin. 

“What about me?” Reid asked as he walked in to get his morning coffee. 

“Garcia’s just telling us all about your lady friend.” Prentiss teased the younger man. 

He just rolled his eyes, “Was that necessary?” 

Garcia nodded quickly and everyone had an easy laugh. 

“How was your date last night?” Morgan asked, grabbing his own coffee mug. 

“It was average. We met for dinner, but she was thirteen minutes late. Her brother called and she was trying to get him off the phone.” he answered, sipping his coffee. 

“Brother?” Prentiss’s eyes went wide. Garcia just announced you as an only child. 

“Yep. She has two. Sam and Dean.” he shrugged, not understanding their shock, “Are you guys alright?” 

Garcia looked over at Morgan, trying to see what she should do. Morgan just smoothed over it. 

“It’s fine. Any plans to see her soon?” he asked, leaning against the counter. 

“Going to see the movie at her place after I finish this paperwork.” Spencer nodded, gesturing to the folder in his arm. 

“Nah, nah. Let me take that. You go enjoy some quality time with your girl.” Morgan reached his hand out with a smiled. 

Spencer looked at him suspiciously, “Why?” 

“You finally got a girl. And a smoking hot one at that. Consider this an early birthday present.” he gestured with his hand again.

Reid reluctantly relinquished the folders, “Thanks, Morgan. I owe you one.” 

The genius smiled and waved before leaving the room. No doubt, calling you to tell you about the change of plans. 

“She does not have brothers.” Garcia said, her voice a little panicked. Of course it seemed like a small lie, but Garcia wanted to make sure that her family was safe. Any sort of discrepancy sounded off every alarm in her head. 

“Calm down, baby girl.” Morgan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Maybe they are like brothers to her and she never thought to correct herself. Not everyone is an unsub.” 

“Still, maybe look into these guys. Just to see.” Prentiss tried, also worried about Spencer. 

“How much do you think we’ll find about two brothers named ‘Sam and Dean’ on an FBI database?” Morgan asked the brunette woman across from him. 

She only shrugged. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I missed you.” you grinned once you opened the door and saw Spencer standing there. He chuckled before pulling you in and giving you a quick kiss. 

“I missed you too.” his grin matched your own. 

You grabbed his hand and pulled him into your apartment. He happily followed until you got to your living room. He set down his bag before sitting on the couch. 

“Want anything to drink?” you asked, stepping towards the kitchen.

“Water please.” he smiled in your direction before grabbing the remote from the coffee table to pull up the movie you had decided on. 

You returned with two glasses of water, handing Spencer his. He nods his thanks as you sit on the couch next to him. 

After taking a sip of his drink, he presses play and you lean into his side, ready to enjoy the movie. 

~*~*~*~*~

Okay. Screw this movie. That is what you get for letting Spencer pick it. Of course it would be a boring and technical documentary.

You had tried to pay attention at first. You honestly had, but the voice of the narrator was monotone and soft. 

Your mind began to wander and before long, it landed on the gorgeous doctor beside you. He looked so enthralled with the information being given to him about the great Berlandier Ash. 

You smirked as a wicked idea came into your head. 

You leaned in to kiss his cheek. Sweet and innocent. 

When Spencer didn’t respond, you tried again. 

This time you placed three kisses along his jawline. 

“Y/N?” he asked, his voice almost warning. 

“Hmm?” you asked as you batted your eyelashes, feigning a look of innocence before lightly nipping his earlobe. 

“It’s about to get to the part about the germination process.” he almost whined, knowing that he was going to lose. 

“Fascinating.” you replied dryly, before letting your lips brush against his neck, causing Spencer to let out a quiet moan. 

He internally cursed and praised you for finding his sensitive spot. He felt your teeth gently scrape along the skin and he was gone. 

You squealed in delight when Spencer grabbed your hips and tossed you back on the couch, quickly following after you. 

“You okay there?” you teased before his lips fell onto yours with an overwhelming desperation. 

“You know, it’s not fair that you know my weaknesses, and I hardly know yours.” he whispered against your lips. 

You shuddered at the low, husky quality of his voice. His words were true, during your few intense make-out sessions, you had been the one to initiate and kept control. However, seeing Spencer hovering over you filled you with excitement. 

“Here?” he inquired as his lips left neat kisses along your jawline. Afterwards, sneaking a quick peck under your jaw. 

You grinned and shook your head, enjoying this new game. 

“Guess I’ll have to keep looking.” he smirked at you before dipping his head down to your neck. 

His kisses down your neck alternated between precise and sloppy. Brief and long. Sucking and nipping. You felt him smiling against your skin when you gasped lightly. 

“I think I’m getting warmer…” he breathed against your skin, his breath fanning out across the wet patches his mouth left behind. 

You bit your lip as he slowly and carefully pulled down the collar of your sweater, giving you time to stop him if you wanted to. You didn’t, of course. 

His lips reattached themselves to your collarbone. Nipping at the newly revealed skin. A soft moan escaped your lips before you could stop it. 

This only increased Spencer’s confidence. 

His hand that was on your waist, slid down until it reached the bottom of your sweater. He pulled away from your neck to look into your eyes. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, a firm believer that consent was needed necessary for any step in a relationship. Your makeout sessions had never gotten this far before. Spencer wanted to make sure that this was what you wanted. 

You answered by sitting up and helping him to take the sweater off. You shivered as the chilly air hit your skin. Spencer’s eyes roamed your upper half, a blush rising in his cheeks as he admired your form. However, his eyes widened when they rested on the ink on your skin. 

“Wow…” he brought up his hand to lightly trace the pentagram surrounded by flames, “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” 

“I never thought to mention it.” you shrugged, “My brothers and I got them when I was like 23. I swear we aren’t Satanists.” you explained, having gotten strange reactions to the anti-possession tattoo before.

Spencer chuckled quietly, “The pentagram has more symbolic reasonings than Satanism. It’s just a common misconception.” he stated matter of factly. 

“It can represent the elements.” he leaned in and kissed the upwards point of it. 

“The senses.” he kissed the next point, clockwise. 

“The virtues of a knight.” another kiss.

“In the Islamic faith it can represent the five daily prayer times.” another kiss.

“It can even mean protection against evil.” he kissed the final point before pulling away slightly to look back at your face. 

“A circled pentagram tends to mean protection and connection between the points. However, I have never seen this exact design. Does it mean anything in particular?” he inquired, his eyes curious. 

You thought for a moment. Tell him the truth and risk him think you are insane or lie? You chose somewhere in the middle. 

“It’s supposed to keep demons from getting to you. Metaphorically speaking of course.” you told him with a smile, “My brothers and I had a rough time growing up, so we wanted to get this to keep us safe.” 

Spencer looked down at you with such admiration in his eyes, “It’s beautiful.”

You tilted your head up and captured his lips in another kiss. This one much softer and gentler than before. This time you allowed other emotions besides for lust to flow into it. Spencer was the first to pull away. A shy smile on his face as he whispered.

“Y/N York, I believe I am falling for you.” he looked into your eyes, you could see the nervousness in his.

You couldn’t stop the intense guilt that flooded you when he used your fake last name. Part of you wanted to tell him the truth desperately, but he was a man of logic and reason. How could you be the one to ruin that for him? How could you tell him that the world doesn’t make sense? How could you be the one to put him in that amount of danger. You shook those thoughts aside quickly.

You brought your hand up to gently caress his cheek, “I believe I am falling you as well.”

Spencer leaned in to capture your lips again. 

Spencer noticed the flash of guilt when he told you how he felt. But the utter and genuine sincerness that your face showed when you told him you returned these feelings filled him with too much joy for him to worry about what you could have felt guilty about. But he saw it, and he would remember it.

For now, you would enjoy your day together in this loving and blissful cocoon. Just the two of you and no outside forces to ruin it. 

~*~*~*~*~

You rolled your eyes as you pulled your sweater back on. Spencer grabbed at your hips and pulled you back onto the couch. Onto his lap. 

“Spence. We have to go get something to eat. It’s almost nine and I’m starving.” you laughed. 

Spencer wrapped his arm around you and kissed your neck, murmuring, “Can’t we just order in?” 

You shook your head, wiggling to get out of his grasp, “I’m craving a good burger. No good burger places deliver here.” 

“I can make you a burger.” he tried, still not letting you go. 

“Spencer, last time I let you cook, we had to explain to my landlord how a pot filled with only water could catch on fire.” you turned your head to look at him. 

He sighed dramatically and let you go. You jumped off his lap in triumph. 

“There’s diner down the street that makes a good bacon burger.” you grinned as you grabbed your jacket. 

“Bacon burger?” Spencer raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. Let’s go.” you grabbed your scarf, getting ready for the winter weather outside. 

Spencer lazily got up to his feet and followed you towards the door, grabbing his stuff as you went. He would never understand your love of dive bars and burgers. Most of the time you agreed on where to go, but sometimes you needed the extra grease you said. 

Growing up with Sam and Dean, you had gotten used to diner food and cheap beer. So even now with your fancy job and degree, you missed it. Spencer would indulge you of course. 

You walked as quickly as you could to the diner, not enjoying the chill. When you finally slipped inside. You were looking at the menu when a familiar voice came from behind you.

“Winchester? Is that you?” 

It was Rebecca. You knew her in the hunting community. You had worked with her before. You were almost friends. If you could have trusted each other, she might have become your best friend. 

Spencer looked at you confused and you turned to face the girl.

She walked over, “I haven’t heard from you in years. What’s up?” 

“I’m sorry? Do I know you?” you asked, hoping she would realize the issue here. 

Thankfully, she did. Being a hunter, she figured you were undercover or something. 

She looked closer at you then looked surprised, “I’m real sorry. You look just like an old friend of mine.” 

You smiled warmly, “I guess I just have one of those faces. Have a nice day.” 

“You too.” she nodded before turning to leave the diner. 

“Huh.” Spencer tilted his head. 

“What?” you asked, looking back at the menu. 

“It’s just interesting. You must have a doppelganger out there. What did she say, ‘Winchester’?” he shrugged before picking up his own menu. 

“They say that everyone has at least six.” you chuckled, relieved that you hadn’t been exposed. 

“Y/N, those fun facts on Facebook aren’t accurate.” he groaned, having had this discussion many times before.

“Well, they are all I have to go by until you give me more facts!” you teased. 

“Fine. I’ll read a new book tonight.” he shook his head with a smile.   
You simply grinned in response as you waited for the waitress to come take your order.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, so apparently, there is a lot on the FBI database about two brothers named ‘Sam and Dean’.” Garcia paced the conference room the next morning as she pulled up the two mugshots.

  


“Dean and Sam Winchester.” she continued to her audience, “These boys were doomed. Like scary doomed.”

“Their father was John Winchester. After the boys’ mother died in a fire, John moved them around constantly when they were growing up. Sam did pretty well in school, while Dean tended to get into more fights and got his GED. Some teachers tried to file complaints against John for potential abuse, but they would pack up and move before anything could actually happen.”

“Dean would be the dominant personality.” JJ profiled, “He was the older brother, probably protected Sam.”

Garcia nodded before continuing, “Sam left for Stanford when he was 18. Full scholarship. Dean stayed with John. That was when his rep sheet started to build up. Credit card fraud, breaking and entering, grave desecration, impersonating an FBI agent, multiple homicide. The list goes on. John Winchester went missing around 2005.” she shook her head.

“So, Dean was with John when all this happened? What about Sam?” Prentiss asked.

“Sam’s record is squeaky clean until -get this- 2005. Jessica Moore, Sam’s long term girlfriend died in a fire. He left Stanford, missing a law school interview and has been with his brother, Dean ever since. Breaking and entering, kidnapping, accessory to armed robbery, assaulting an officer, and mass murder.”

“Could Dean have set the fire to get Sam to join him?” Morgan pondered out loud.

“The loss of his first partner could have made him desperate for a new one.” Hotch agreed.

“But none of these crimes relate to each other.” Rossi said as he looked over his file, “Arson, armed robbery, homicide. Their profile is all over the map!”

“So are they.” JJ looked at her own file, “It’s like there’s a crime for every state. They never settle down.”

“There’s no geological profile. It’s so randomized. Psychopath and sociopath pairing?” Hotch asked.

“Possibly, but these guys go back and forth between being organized and disorganized.” Morgan answered.

“Wait, Garcia, is this a case? Because this says those boys were pronounced dead. Why did you pull us in here?” Rossi asked.

“They were believed to be dead like three times, but then they always came back.” she shuddered, making Morgan roll his eyes.

“Garcia did some research on Reid’s new girlfriend. When Spencer mentioned she had two brothers after Garcia saw that she was an only child caused her to worry.” JJ explained.

“I highly doubt that Y/N has anything to do the Winchester Brothers.” Hotch sighed, annoyed by this waste of time and resources.

“I thought it was a coincidence too.” she explained, “Until I saw this.”

She pulled up a video of the armed bank robbery in Milwaukee. There were Sam and Dean, but off to the side was a young woman. Garcia paused the video and zoomed in on it. She then pulled up an old mugshot of that woman. Then she pulled up your picture from her previous background search.

They looked almost exactly alike.

“Alright, that’s unsettling.” Prentiss leaned forward looking at the screen.

“Y/N York. AKA, the girl who has captured our poor genius’s heart.” Garcia looked at the screen. ‘

“So, you think the girl that Spencer is seeing worked with these two? Why isn’t she in our records?” Morgan asked.

“This mugshot was taken back when she was seventeen. Y/N Winchester. A teenager robbing a convenience store. Her older brother Dean and their father John bailed her out. They left town before any hearing.”

“Winchester. She’s their sister? But there is no record of them having a sister.” JJ set down her file.

“Oh wait. About less than thirty years ago, two friends of John Winchester were found in their house. Brutally murdered. Their daughter was left behind. After questioning, she was placed in John’s care, as he was the only next of kin they could identify.”

“Did John kill them for the daughter?” Morgan asked.

“Or did someone else that worked against the parents and John kill them?” Prentiss countered.

“The daughter’s name was Y/N L/N.” Garcia announced.

“Oh my god.” Rossi sat back in his chair, disbelief on his face.

“Wait, you checked her background. You said she was squeaky clean.” Morgan said.

“Hot stuff, I only did a brief check then. But after doing some digging, I found out that it was all fake.” Garcia pulled up your background check, “Outside of this report, there is no record of a Richard and Elizabeth York anywhere in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Let alone a Y/N York. Also, Dick York was the actor who played Darrin on Bewitched.”

“Similar the Winchester’s tendency to use pop culture references in their fake identities.” Hotch interrupted.

“Exactly. Whoever made this up is good, but I’m better.” Garcia praised herself, “The hacker side of me wants to meet this genius. Anyway, the interesting thing is, this history is false, but everything after she moved to Texas is real. She worked to get her PhD.”

“Like she was trying to leave the life. Hotch, could she be in Witness Protection?” Prentiss asked her boss.

“Could who be in Witness Protection?” Reid asked as he walked in.

Spencer was supposed to have the day off, so he could spend a few days with you. That morning, he realized that he had left his phone at the BAU, so he tore himself away from you to retrieve it. He promised to return to you soon. When he walked in and saw his team in the conference room, he wondered if he missed a call for a case.

However, everyone’s startled eyes made him suspect that he hadn’t. A quick glance at the screen confirmed this thought.

“Garcia, did you really feel the need to brief the whole team about my relationship?” he asked before taking in the entire screen.

“Reid…” Morgan said, his tone was warning, but it was too late. He had read everything and realized what their conclusion was.

“No…” the genius shook his head, “That’s not true.”

“The facts are all there.” JJ stood up, trying to comfort her friend. She really wanted this to go well for him.

“There’s some mistake. That’s not Y/N!” he pointed to the mugshot and surveillance footage.

“Spencer,” Rossi tried, “We believe that she was forced to do this against her will. That’s why she could be in Witness Protection.”

“She would have told me.” his voice came out as a whisper.

JJ stepped forward to hug him, but he recoiled back.

“I need to go.” he clutched his bag and ran out the door.

“Reid wait!” Morgan called after him, but Hotch shook his head.

“Let him go.” Hotch commanded.

The entire team looked after him sadly. They had really hoped that Spencer would finally get his happy ending with you.

~*~*~*~*~

When Spencer got back to his car, he was trying to stop the tears from coming to his eyes and to calm his racing thoughts.

He thought of how you skirted around any question about your past.

He thought about how the tattoo on your skin matched the tattoos on the Winchesters.

He thought about the girl who had recognized you and called you “Winchester”.

But worst of all, he thought about the guilt in your eyes when he referred to you by your full name.

He punched the steering wheel and cried out in anger.

Had it all been a lie? He shook that thought away.

No It couldn’t have been.

He put the key in the ignition and started the drive back to your apartment. It was automatic for him at this point and he wasn’t paying attention until he realized he was parking in front of your building.

He took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself before confronting you. He had to know the truth.

He knocked on your door tentatively. Almost hoping you wouldn’t answer the door. If you didn’t answer, he could live in the illusion of you two for another night.

“You’re back quick.” you grinned. Your smile fell after you scanned his face, “What’s wrong.”

“I know about Sam and Dean. They’re the Winchesters, aren’t they?” the tears were fighting to come out again.

You knew you couldn’t lie to him anymore. You had to come clean.

“I wanted to tell you. I swear I did.” you choked out, crying as well.

Spencer instantly took you into his arms, walking you both back into the apartment. He shut the door behind you both.

“It’s okay.” he rubbed your back gently, “What they made you do isn’t your fault.” he whispered soothingly.

That caught your attention.

“Wait, Spencer.” you tried to ask him what he meant, but he kept rambling.

“This is a breach in your identity, isn’t it? Oh god, they’re going to take you away, aren’t they? If you already testified, Y/N, you can leave protective custody. I promise I’ll keep you safe. Just don’t leave.” he paused, for a moment, “Wait, if you’re in witness protection, why were you talking to Dean last week?”

“Because I’m not in witness protection.” you said slowly, gauging his reaction.

Spencer look confused for a moment pondering. Then he took a step back from you.

“Are you on the run?” his eyes looked hurt.

You nodded, deciding that there was no other way to describe it.

Spencer was conflicted, his job was to bring in criminals. But you were sweet and loving and.... You were Y/N! You couldn’t be a criminal.

“Spencer please… Let me explain. If you don’t want to see me again afterwards, I won’t stop you from leaving.” you wiped away your tears, looking at him. Begging him to stay with your eyes.

Feeling his heartbreak slightly, he nodded.

You motioned for him to follow you to your room. He did so silently. When you go there, he sat on your bed, waiting for you to explain. However, you walked to your closet and pulled out a wooden box. Spencer look at it curiously before looking back at your face. The box was plain, but on the top was the exact same symbol as your tattoo.

“I guess I should start at the beginning.” you sighed before opening the box, “Spence… I was a hunter.” you began.


	5. Chapter 5

“Y/N….” Spencer began, his eyes not leaving the open box in your hand. He took inventory of the salt, holy water, pendants, fake IDs, knives and gun.

“What?” you asked, nervous about his reaction. You had just told him everything. From angel to wendigo.

“You went through a lot in your childhood. It is perfectly understandable that you would come up with something to help you deal with it. Your parents were killed in front of you when you were six years old. Of course the man who did it would take on a demonic form in your eyes.”

You stood up, angry, “I am not crazy! My parents were killed by a werewolf!”

“Y/N… There is no such thing as werewolves or monsters.” he said calmly, “Your mind has made this up for you to deal with everything you have been through. Everything the Winchesters made you do.”

You let out a groan in frustration before taking off your shirt and showing him your back. It was marred with scars from the werewolf attack when you were a child. The scars were old, but still very visible. John had arrived just in time to save you for the werewolf killing you.

“What man could do this?” you asked over your shoulder.

Spencer stared at your back, his heart breaking at the sight of the angry scars on your back and that someone had done that to you. His eyes then started to roam to the other scars littering your back and shoulders. How he never noticed before was beyond him.

“Y/N-” Spencer was interrupted by the phone in the Hunter box ringing.

You slid your shirt back on before reaching for it, “Rebecca? What’s up?”

Spencer looked confused as you talked to the person. He recalled the Rebecca from the day before at the diner and assume it was her.

“I’ve been out for a while.” you tried to explain, but you were obviously interrupted, “Shit, is he okay?”

Silence filled the room as Rebecca replied over the phone.

“I’ll be right there. Wait for me.” you growled out before shutting the phone.

“Y/N-” Spencer tried again, not liking where this was going.

“Her brother was attacked by a vampire. He’s dead. I’m helping her kill it.” you grabbed the gun from the box, some bullets and your old hatchet.

You slid the gun into your waistband and grabbed your leather jacket. Spencer stared at you in shock as you got ready. You turned to leave but felt Spencer’s hand on your wrist.

“Y/N, wait. You shouldn’t go out there. Do you even have a permit for that!?” he asked, bewildered by what was happening. His dear, sweet Y/N, was getting ready to go kill someone.

“Beck was the closest thing I had to a best friend. I’m helping her.” you yanked your hand from his, “It’s your choice whether you’ll be here when I get back is up to you. I won’t blame you.”

With that, you left the apartment. Spencer fell back onto the couch in shock. In just two hours, his whole world had changed.

* * *

Spencer knew he should have called the police. He knew it. He really did. But, he couldn’t do that to you. What if they took you to jail? Or worse? Spencer sighed as he picked up his phone.

“Garcia?” he asked, “Can you track Y/N’s phone for me?”

“What happened?” she asked, nervous about how everything went.

“We had a fight and she stormed out. I’m worried about her.” Spencer replied mostly honest.

“Is she a Winchester? Did she’”

“Garcia. We’ll talk tomorrow. For now, I really need to find her.” Spencer interrupted her as politely as possible.

“On it. Just give me her number.” the tech analyst started typing and pulling up the necessary programs.

Spencer recited it from memory and waited for her to pull up your location.

“She’s in a bar a town over. Sending the address to your phone now.” with that she hung up.

Spencer grabbed his keys and his jacket before running out the door. He hadn’t bothered to lock your door. He just needed to find you quick.

He typed in the address to his car and took off. He was probably breaking a few speed limits, but he didn’t care. He had to stop you.

His car came to a screeching halt in front of the bar. He quickly jumped out and was prepared to run inside when he heard a grunt of pain coming from the left.

It was an alley. Reaching for his gun and badge, Spencer walked into the darkness until he could see what was happening.

He saw you, fighting with what looked one large, man. He recognized Rebecca slumped against the wall, clutching her side. When the man tackled you to the ground, Spencer ran into action.

“Freeze! FBI!” he called out.

“Spence,no!” you screamed back at him as the man over you stood up.

“FBI? How terrifying.” the man then started running towards Spencer.

Spencer quickly aimed and shot at the man’s arm, trying to stop him. However, the bullet didn’t faze him.

“You’ll have to do better than that!” he laughed loudly. In the blink of an eye, Spencer felt the man’s grip around his neck, and his back hitting the brick wall.

“Supper time.” the man smirked as long pointed teeth grew out from his gums. Spencer stared in shock and fear as the man got closer. Spencer shut his eyes and waited for the sharp pain in his neck.

Instead, he felt a warm spray on his face and upper body and the grip on his neck loosen. When he opened his eyes, he saw you.

You stood before him, covered in blood and breathing heavily. You dropped the bloody hatchet that was in your hands before rushing over to Spencer, checking him for injuries.

“Are you okay. Are you alright? Did he bite you?” you asked a flurry of questions.

“I-I’m fine. Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” his eyes scanned your body, looking at the new cuts and bruises. His eyes fell to the decapitated body of the man who had just threatened him.

“I’m fine. Beck’s not.” you ran back to your friend, Spencer following behind you. He helped you to get her standing before taking out his phone.

“What are you doing?” you hissed at him, taking Rebecca back to your car.

“Calling 9/11. She’s bleeding very badly.” Spencer explained as he dialed the phone.

“Don’t! Okay, trust me on this. We don’t need an ambulance.” you laid Rebecca in the backseat as she muttered the address of her motel, “We’ll be fine.”

Spencer quickly got into the passenger seat before you could stop him, “I’m coming with you.”

You groaned but you knew that Beck didn’t have that much time left, so you drove on anyway.

“This isn’t the hospital.” Spencer said once you pulled up to the motel.

“No it is not.” you replied, quickly getting out of the car and helping Rebecca out of the car.

* * *

An hour later, you sat in the motel room. You had patched Beck up, ignoring Spencer telling you that she needed a doctor.

_“We’re doctors!” you said in annoyance as you pour the whiskey over her wound._

_“Not that kind!” Spencer exclaimed._

After she was clean, you had used her room to take a shower and borrowed some non-bloody clothes.

Spencer stared down at his hands, still covered in blood, as he tried to process the events of tonight.

“I think there’s a bag in my trunk with one of your go bags in it.” your voice was soft, no longer filled with agitation as it has been earlier, “I’ll grab it for you if you want to go wash up.”

Spencer nodded silently and headed towards the bathroom.

You stepped outside to go to your car. The cool breeze coming as relief after being in that hot room. You opened the trunk and found Spencer’s bag. Inside was a fresh outfit that he could change into.

Later, when Spencer got out of the bathroom, he saw you sitting at the table in the small kitchenette area.

“Is she okay?” he asked, his voice quiet.

You nodded, “She’s resting. She’ll probably be up and out of town in the next few days.”

Spencer nodded and more silence stretched out between you.

“What was that tonight?” Spencer’s voice was so small that it broke your heart. He always thought that with enough knowledge, he would be prepared for anything. Now he had to admit that there were things out there that he wasn’t ready for. Things that no logic could explain.

“It was a vampire. An old one. He bragged about being five hundred years old.”

“I shot him…” Spencer trailed off and you took his hand.

“Bullets don’t work on those ones, love. Decapitation is the only way to go.” you tried to explain.

Spencer was in shock. He had seen some pretty awful things, but he could explain them. Through profiles and criminal history he could try to make sense of why these happened. This wasn’t the case. You didn’t know why these monsters existed. You didn’t know why God would let his creations suffer this way. This was a lot for Spencer to take in and you were sad that he had to.

“We left his body... “ Spencer’s eyes widened, “Y/N, I left my car there!” He stood up, getting ready to leave, you grabbed his wrist.

“I called a few old friends in the area. They promised me that they would take care of it.” you tried to soothe him, “The rain will wash the blood away and there is nothing to worry about. Hunters know how to not get caught.”

“Your brothers are on the most wanted list.” he tried to argue. You snorted in response.

“Do you have them right now?” you asked.

Spencer looked at his hands, “No. We can’t find them.”

“Then they haven’t been caught.” you smiled.

Spencer couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped. His thumb brushed along the back of your hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked, knowing that you were too focused on Rebecca to take care of yourself and that you hadn’t let him look at you.

“I’m fine. These will go away in a few days.” you gave him a reassuring smile, “How are you holding up? This is a lot to take in.”

“That it is.” he agreed before continuing, “I guess I’m still in denial. I know what I saw and what happened, but I’m still trying to find a logical explanation.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I never wanted you to find out.” you sighed deeply. Silence filled the air once again. It was heavy and you wanted to ask him something important.

“Can you still be with me?” you blurted out, “Knowing this, and knowing that I lied to you.”

“That depends.” he shrugged a sad smile on his face, “Did you lie about anything else besides this? Did you really care about me or was this a trick to see how the FBI is doing on catching your brothers?”

You gripped his hand like it was a life line, “No. Spencer, I meant what I said when I said I was falling for you. I left hunting because I wanted to have a normal life. Your job was just a coincidence. Spencer, everything about us is real.”

Spencer’s shoulders relaxed as a true smile came to his lips, “I’m glad. I don’t think I could handle all this and you breaking my heart as well.” he brought your hand to his lips before lightly kissing your bruised knuckle.

You smiled at him when he looked up at you. You could see the determination in his eyes.

“I want you to teach me.” Spencer leaned forward on the table, your hand still in his.

“No, Spencer. I left that life behind me. I don’t want you to get roped into it too.” you shook your head, pulling your hand from his.

“I’m not saying we’ll become Hunters,” he explained, “I just want to be able to help if we ever find ourselves in that situation again. When he had me, I felt useless. If he had you…” he trailed off, looking at the floor, his emotions were overcoming him.

“I can’t lose you. I know how to protect you from the worst of mankind. Teach me how to protect you from everything else. From the supernatural.” he pleaded with you, his eyes begging you.

“Fine. This will be strictly textbook. No field training.” you emphasized. You could teach him how to detect and protect yourself from different monsters and demons, but you would never take him on a hunt.

“Sounds like my days at the FBI academy.” Spencer jested and you rolled your eyes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_ABOUT A YEAR LATER_   
**

“Dean, are you sure we can’t let someone else handle this case?” Sam asked as they passed a sign announcing the state they were entering.

Virginia.

“No, no. Y/N moved to West Springfield and suddenly there are werewolf attacks? We gotta check it out.” Dean tapped the steering wheel.

“I’m just saying, we haven’t seen her in almost a year. We haven’t even met the guy she’s living with now. Do we want to do this while working a job?” Sam tried to reason.

“If she’s out of the job, she won’t have to know. Just call her and let her know that we decided to stop by for a visit. Passing through.” Dean commanded.

* * *

“Spence…” you giggled as he nuzzled your neck, “We should really get back to unpacking.”

He groaned into your neck, sending shivers down your spine, “I don’t want to get up.”

You rolled your eyes and surveyed the room around you. You were in the master bedroom of the townhouse you and Spencer had just bought together. When you decided to move in together, you decided to move to West Springfield. Directly in the middle of DC and Quantico. Both of your commutes were long, but now you were able to spend more time together.

There were boxes and clothes all over the room. Most of them were clean and needed to be put away, but some were just thrown onto the floor in an amourous haste.

Something about moving in together had made it impossible to keep your hands off each other.

As if reading your mind, Spencer began to kiss down your neck. Obviously ready to continue where you left off.

You tilted your head back against the pillows as he continued down to your collarbone.

Then your phone rang. You let out a groan of annoyance, but answered it anyway.

“Dr. Y/N York.” you answered automatically. Spencer kissed his way back up your neck, causing you to bite back a giggle.

“Hey, Y/N.” Sam’s voice filled your ears.

“Sam!” you sat up, pushing Spencer away from you. He pouted slightly after he fell back onto the mattress

“You sound surprised. Not expecting to hear from your favorite big brother?” he chuckled.

You automatically rolled your eyes, “I told you. I don’t have a favorite brother. What’s up?” Spencer slid over, slowly kissing up your spine. HIs warm lips almost causing you to drop your phone. You almost missed Sam’s reply.

“Well, we decided to stop by between jobs. We’ll be at your place in ten minutes.” he explained.

Your eyes widened as you used your free hand to get Spencer’s attention, “Ten minutes? People usually give me notice before visiting!”

Spencer pulled away from you, and scrambled out of the bed. He fell to the floor before looking up at you, his brown eyes reminding you of a deer in headlights.

“Well, we aren’t most people. See you soon.” Sam hung up.

You closed your phone, “Fuck!” you cursed before sliding out of bed, more graceful than Spencer had.

“Your brothers are coming?” he squeaked as he pulled on his pants, fastening the button clumsily.

“Fucking Winchesters. Don’t know common decency.” you cursed again as you searched for your clothes.

“Love, you’re a Winchester.” Spencer reminded you, a hint of amusement in his voice.

You glared at him before changing the subject, “Where is my bra?”

Spencer scanned the room before shrugging. He couldn’t remember where he had thrown it.

“Jesus Christ!” you groaned as you looked under the bed. Luckily you found it there. You quickly put it on and grabbed the first item of clothes you could find from  nearby box.

“Um… Y/N… that’s my sweater.” Spencer cleared his throat.

“Is that a problem?” you asked him, worried you crossed a line.

“N-no!” he shook his head quickly, making you grin, “Not at all.”

You smiled and slipped on a pair of jeans. You looked in the mirror as you tried to fix your disheveled hair.

As luck would have it, your doorbell rang before you could make much of an improvement.

“That’s them.” you sighed and looked up at Spencer. Panic crossed his face.

“It’ll be fine. They’ll love you.” You smiled at him reassuringly before opening the door.

Sam and Dean looked down at you and you couldn’t help but grin. You jumped into Dean’s arms. As annoying as they could be, you couldn’t help but miss your brothers.

“Y/N!” Dean laughed as he hugged you tightly. You pulled away and quickly hugged Sam.

“Guys, this is Spencer.” you gestured to your rather nervous looking boyfriend.

Sam and Dean’s expressions suddenly changed from joking older brothers to terrifying, protective older brothers. Spencer fought against the urge to gulp.

“So, this is Special Agent Spencer Reid.” Dean looked him up and down. Spencer and Dean were the same height, but Dean was larger.

“Actually, it’s Dr. Spencer Reid.” the profiler nervously replied. He saw it all. He sat that Dean didn’t like him. Not even because of your obviously sex-up hair and his more disheveled than normal look. Dean looked down at Spencer. Your brother didn’t think he was good enough for you. So much for everything going smoothly.

“So, what do you do at the FBI?” Sam asked, crossing his arms and looking down at Spencer.

“I-I profile criminal. By looking into victimology and behavior, my team and I can learn a lot about an unsub, uh- unknown subject, and use that to catch them.” he nodded as he explained.

“Like psychology crap?” Dean’s gruff voice almost made him jump.

“Dean.” you glared at him.

“Yeah. Psychology crap.” Spencer looked down. Silence filled the air.

For once, Spencer almost sighed in relief when his phone went off.

“Excuse me.” Spencer reached for his phone, “Dr. Reid.”

He nodded and hung up, “I got to go.” he leaned over and kissed your cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” you smiled at him.

He turned to face your brothers, “Nice meeting you.” he waved before sprinting out the door.

Once Spencer was gone, you practically pounced on your brothers.

“What the hell was that?” you growled at Dean.

“Come on, Y/N!” Dean gestured to the door Spencer just walked out of, “That’s him? He’s not what we were expecting when you said you were dating an FBI agent!”

“And why not? What’s wrong with him?” you crossed your arms angrily.

“Y/N,” Sam tried to reason, “He looks like he can barely hold a gun.”

“Are you guys being serious?” you looked appalled, “You don’t even know him.”

“He can’t protect you!” Dean exclaimed, “Just because you left the job, that doesn’t mean it left you.”

“I can protect myself.” you growled, “Besides, you guys didn’t even give him a chance. You judged a book by its cover.”

“We’re just worried about you.” Sam put a hand on your shoulder which you shook off.

“Because of the werewolf attacks, right?” you looked up at them.

“How did you-” Sam asked.

“Come on, Sam. It’s all over the news. Then you two show up? Of course I would know.” you rolled your eyes.

“We’ll take care of it. Then you and string-bean can go back to the apple pie life.” Dean sighed.

“Get out.” your voice was cold and hard, “Until you can respect Spencer, I want you out.”

“Y/N, wait-” Sam raised a hand, again trying to calm things.

“No Sam. Go hunt down that werewolf and leave.” you spat out.

Dean scoffed and left. Sam stayed behind.

“Call us if you need anything.” he then turned to follow Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!”** Dean nearly screamed once they got into the room.

“ Dean-” Sam tried to reason as he and his brother settled into their motel room.

“I don’t want to hear it, Sammy.” he growled out, “We barely see her for years, and we finally stop by and she kicks us out. Because we didn’t respect Steven.”

“His name is Spencer, and she had a point.” Sam sat on the bed with his laptop, “We kinda were jerks.”

“How the hell is he allowed to shoot a gun? With guys like him in the FBI, no wonder why they haven’t caught us yet.” Dean laughed dryily.

“Dean, stop.” Sam looked up after doing some searching, “Apparently the guy is a genius. He had three PhD’s by the age of 22. He could outsmart any of us.”

“What good will outsmarting do when he and Y/N are being attacked by a werewolf in the middle of the night? He can’t protect her!”

“Y/N knows how to handle herself if she needs to.” Sam sighed, putting his laptop to the side, “We both love Y/N, and we want her to be safe. But, she wants to live a normal life. Even if that’s with Spencer. The best we can do is be civil to him and protect her when we can.”

“What happens to her when we aren’t there?” Dean looked his brother in the eye.

“She’ll be fine.” Sam insisted, “Now back to the case.”

* * *

“I’m home.” Spencer called out at the end of the day.

“I thought you had a case.” you said as you met him in the foyer. He leaned down and gave you a quick kiss before explaining.

“The case is close to home. Really close.” he trailed off.

“You mean the-” you started but he cut you off.

“Yep.” he took off his coat, “I’m not sure what to do. I can’t tell the team what is really happening, but I can’t just tell them to leave a case alone. Especially when they chose it because they were worried about us.”

You frowned, once you were able to meet Spencer’s coworkers, you had grown to love them. Even if they believed that you had recently left WITSEC. You didn’t want to see them get hurt.

“Where are your brothers?” Spencer asked, trying to hide the relief on his face when he saw that it was just you two.

“Gone.” you answered, a little harshly, but Spencer could tell it wasn’t directed at him.

“I can’t be what they expected.” he shrugged.

“I don’t care what they expected. That does not give them the right to act the way they did. Assholes.” you crossed your arms, feeling your temperature rising.

“They’re your brothers.” Spencer wrapped his arms around you.

“That doesn’t mean they can’t be assholes.” you muttered as you let him pull you into a hug. When he kissed your forehead, you could feel your temper dissolving.

“I have some case files to look over. It should only take an hour.” he sighed. That was the downside of working close to home. Sure you got to go home at night, but you still had work to bring back with you.

“Alright. I’ll order some Chinese for when you’re done.” you pulled away enough to look up at him for confirmation.

“Have I told you ‘I love you’ today?” he grinned cheekily.

“Multiple time.” you returned his smiled before playfully shoving him to his study, “Now go. Sooner you get the done, the sooner we can eat.”

Spencer nodded before making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Spencer poured over the casefiles. He knew what it truly was, even if he could never tell him team. He also knew that Sam and Dean would take care of it within the next few days. However he still had a job to do. Even if he had to pretend to do it, he still needed to be prepared.

He pulled out the ME’s report. Photos of the found victims ran through his brain as he quickly scanned the photographs. The brutal cuts gashes and ripped open flesh reminded him if the scars on your back. Spencer had to close his eyes for a moment to calm his own emotions.

He just prayed that Sam and Dean would stop them quickly before too much blood was shed.

Shaking his head, he began to read the ME’s report before finding something alarming.

“Y/N!” he closed the file and took it downstairs with him.

“What is it, Spencer?” you set down the phone, as you were just about to call the new Chinese restaurant nearby.

“Werewolves don’t usually drink blood, correct?” he asked as he entered the living room.

You looked up at him surprised, “Eating a heart makes the victim bleed a lot, but they don’t usually drink the blood. Why?”

“I thought so.” Spencer sat down next to you and opened the file, “They were drained of their blood. Not bled out, but drained.”

“That would mean…” you trailed off.

“They aren’t werewolves.” Spencer finished, “But I think I know what they are. Your brothers are in trouble.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean shut off the headlights as they pulled up to the warehouse they believed the werewolves were hiding in.

“After this, we go back to Y/N’s. We’re not leaving town without apologizing.” Sam loaded his gun with silver bullets.

“You can apologize. I stand by what I said.” Dean opened his car door and slid out of the car.

“Dean...” Sam sighed, “I’m not losing her too.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but found that they were being approached by a few werewolves.

“We’ll talk about this when we are done here.” Dean said as he cocked his gun.

A few werewolves. Some silver bullets. No problem. He and Sammy would be back to their motel room and enjoying a beer in no time.

Sam and Dean raised their guns almost in unison, before shooting at the werewolves in front of them. Precisely hitting the heart each time. The monsters fell to the ground.

“That was easy.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean nodded in agreement, “You pile them together and I’ll get the shovels.”

Sam nodded and walked towards the bodies. He leaned down to grab the legs of a werewolf. When he got close enough, it jumped him.

“DEAN!” Sam yelled as the ‘werewolf’ grew fangs and tried to bite into his shoulder.

“What the-” Dean ran over and got the monster again, but it only stopped him for a moment. Realizing his gun was useless, Dean tossed it aside and grabbed the creature, throwing it away from Sam.

“What are they?” Sam exclaimed as he tried to shoot the approaching creature. The other ones they had shot were starting to get up.

“I don’t know, but silver bullets ain’t working!” Dean got ready for a fist fight.

* * *

 “We need pennies from before 1982.” Spencer searched the console as you drove as fast as you could without getting pulled over. Considering it was almost midnight, that was pretty fast.

“Check my purse.” you offered as you took a sharp right off the main road.

Spencer did this and quickly found three more pennies, adding them to his collection. He had eight in total.

“I hope this will be enough.” he handed you four of them and kept four for himself.

You quickly pullet into the field that Sam and Dean had driven to. When you saw them surrounded by five of the creatures you almost exhaled in relief, until you saw one of them pin Dean to the ground and Sam unmoving on the ground. You grabbed your hatchet and ran out, Spencer following you with the machete you had trained him to use.

Two of them took notice of you and ran towards you, Spencer went to assist you, but you waved him off, “Go help, Dean!”

Spencer grit his teeth but did as you asked. He ran towards your fallen brother and grabbed the vampiric creature by the hair. When it cried out in response, Spencer skillfully tossed a penny into it’s mouth then chopped off it’s head, thus killing the creature.

Dean looked up in shock. Spencer. Your Spencer had just saved his ass. What the fuck?

When another one ran up, it attempted to grab Spencer, but he quickly dodged it’s grasp.

“You need to put a copper coin in their mouth before you decapitate them. Or else they’ll regenerate.” the genius explained quickly before killing another one.

“Copper coin?” Dean asked, his voice gruff and filled with frustration. He wasn’t enjoying this situation.

“Like a penny from before 1982.” Spencer explained before handing Dean one of his pennies.

Suddenly your scream interrupted them from any further conversation.

Dean snapped his head in your direction, but saw that Spencer was already halfway there.

Spencer saw that it had you in its grasp as he ran up from behind.

“Y/N!” he shouted as he got closer.

You listened to his footsteps and when they got closer enough, you elbowed it in the nose. When it hissed at you, you threw the penny into its mouth and ducked down, just in time for Spencer to chop its head clean off.

“Thanks.” you caught your breath.

“Remind me to never listen to you when you say you don’t need backup.” he glared halfheartedly, just glad that you were alive and well.

You looked over and watched as your brother slammed the door of his beloved Impala on the last of the creature’s head. Poor Baby.

You jogged over to him and Sam, Spencer right behind you.

“Are you okay?” you asked the both of them, Sam just waking up and rubbing his head.

“What happened?” he asked. Whatever that was grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground.

“Those were Nachzehrers.” you answered, “Not werewolves like we first thought.”

“How the hell did you know that?” Dean asked as he helped his brother up.

“Spencer noticed in the ME’s report that the victims were drained of their blood as well as missing their hearts. He’s the one that figured it out.” you explained, gesturing to Spencer, who looked down at his blood covered shoes.

“You?” Dean asked incredulous. First this string bean civilian saves his life, now he picked up on something that he, an experienced hunter, had missed.

“Y/N let me read some journals a few months ago. Or well, copies of journals that she had. I memorized the MO of the different monsters. Nachzehrers, named from the german words ‘nach’ meaning after and ‘zehren’ meaning living off, can either feed off of dead flesh or the blood and hearts of live victims. They’re essentially a mixture of vampires and ghouls.” he rambled, paraphrasing what he had read months ago.

“Wow.” Sam exhaled, clearly surprised by the knowledge Spencer has just given them, “I don’t even remember reading about those.”

Spencer shrugged, still refusing to look your brothers in the eye. Dean saw this, then looked at you. Seeing the look on your face, he swallowed his pride and placed a hand on your boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Let’s get cleaned up and celebrate. Beer is on me.” Dean smiled at Spencer, trying with all his might to avoid a verbal apology, even though he knew the profiler deserved one.

* * *

 Later that night, or well it would be morning actually as Spencer pointed out, the four of you found a booth in a nice dive bar and sipped some beers. You, Sam, and Dean were well on your second, while Spencer has barely halfway done with his first. Yet, Dean wasn’t hassling him for that like you feared.

You eyed the dartboard from across the room, “Hey Sammy, are you still any good?” you nodded your head, making Sam notice the game that was the cause of your sibling rivalry growing up.

“Probably have more practice than you.” he grinned, already sliding out of the booth.

“You’re on!” you grinned before turning to Spencer. He smiled and nodded his head and you left to play darts with your brother, leaving Dean and Spencer alone.

Dean cleared his throat and Spencer looked up from his beer.

“About this morning. You didn’t deserve that.” Dean stated.

Spencer noticed how he avoided an outright apology, but knew it was the best he would get.

“You did good tonight.” Dean continued, “Real good. I saw you and Y/N take down that last one together. You work well together.”

Spencer smiled slightly as he thought of you, “I had to beg Y/N to teach me. It took all year, but I’m glad for it.”

“You saved me, then you saved her. Thanks.” he cleared his throat again before knocking back the rest of his beer, watching you and Sam play darts. Sam was currently winning, but you were determined to beat him.

Spencer looked over his shoulder and watched this exchange before turning back to Dean.

“I want to be there for her. To protect her. Even if she doesn’t need me to, I’ll be there on the off chance that she does one day.” he smiled as he sipped his beer.

Dean smirked, “Careful now, that sounds like you want to marry her.”

Spencer looked up, a serious look on his face, “I do. I just haven’t asked her yet. Honestly, the romantic in me wishes that I could ask her father for approval.”

Dean looked down, knowing that you missed John, even if you had your disagreements, the man cared for you like a daughter. Always wanting to make sure you could handle yourself out there.

“However, the way Y/N talks about your childhood, I should be asking you. She said that you practically raised her and Sam.” Spencer continued to ramble about the effects that must of had on him.

“Hey! What is this? Doctor Phil?” Dean smiled teasingly to make sure the doctor knew he wasn’t really upset by his analysis.

“Right. Sorry.” Spencer apologized still, “My point being, would you….May I….” Spencer paused as he tried to think through his wording.

Dean waited, surprising himself with his patience.

“Do I have your blessing to ask Y/N for her hand in marriage?” Spencer asked, his voice was surprisingly calm despite his body language screaming nervous.

Dean thought for a few moments. He watched his younger brother and sister play darts. Their carefree laughter making him smile. Dean lived for moments like that. When you and Sam were safe. When the three of you could laugh and enjoy the small things in life. He hadn’t seen it in years. When he and Sam were not fighting to survive, he found himself worried about you and your life here. He’d call and check in on you all the time. He even looked up the news reports in the town you lived in daily. All his life, he had protected you two. Sammy and Y/N/N. It was his job to protect you both. Stepping away from that job and letting someone else take over for him, was one of the most difficult things he ever had to do.

Dean nodded, “You have my blessing, as long as you always protect Y/N and keep her happy.”

Spencer exhaled in relief, a wide grin on his face, “I promise. I will.”

“You better.” Dean half-heartedly threatened the man before getting up to get himself another beer.


	9. Chapter 9

You gripped Spencer’s hand tightly. He looked up at you with fear in his eyes.

“Y/N… if I don’t make it through this…” he started but you shushed him.

“You’ll be fine Spencer. You’ll make it through this, you always do.” You smiled at him reassuringly before lightly kissing his knuckles.

“Are you two going to be alright?” Dave, the tattoo artist / semi-retired hunter you, Sam, and Dean went to when you got your tattoos done.

“Yeah.” you nodded giving Spencer’s hand a calming squeeze.

“You’ll be here the whole time, right?” he asked, begging you not to leave.

“Right here.” you assured him as Dave turned on the tattoo gun.

As the needle touched his skin, he scrunched his eyes shut. You ran your fingers through his hair and tried to think of a way to distract him?

“Recite the Iliad for me.” you said gaining his attention.

Spencer opened his eyes to look up at you, “Sing, O goddess, the anger of Achilles son of Peleus, that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans. Many a brave soul did it send hurrying down to Hades, and many a hero did it yield a prey to dogs and vultures, for so were the counsels of Jove fulfilled from the day on which the son of Atreus, king of men, and great Achilles, first fell out with one another……”

He continued as he closed his eyes, gently this time. Visualizing the words on the pages as he retold one of your favorite stories.

Dave paused momentarily to give you an impressed look before continuing.

When Spencer asked you to marry him, you had agreed without hesitation, however you made a joke that if he was joining the family, he should get the tattoo.

You were joking, but Spencer agreed without a second thought. It shocked you, knowing that he wasn’t fond of needles or pain. But he insisted:

_“Y/N, I read some of the journals. Too many hunters started the life after the death of a loved one. Bobby’s was the most heartbreaking. I don’t want you to ever have to worry about that. I don’t want us to ever go through that.” He cupped your cheek and wiped away a tear at the mention of your beloved Uncle. Spencer wished he could have met him._

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were waiting in the main room for the two of you. Surprisingly, Spencer and Castiel had gotten along quite well. They bonded over a lack of pop-culture knowledge. Dean had a few well natured laughs at their friendships. Spencer was fascinated to learn about Heaven and some secrets of the earth’s beginning. Castiel was fascinated that a human mind could hold as much information as his did.

“How does it look?” Dean grinned as he and Sam came into the room once Spencer’s tattoo was done. Despite you telling him that he could get it smaller and in a more discreet location, Spencer insisted on getting the protective design on his chest just like you had.

Dave gestured to Spencer. It was bloody and irritated, but it would heal nicely.

“Welcome to the family, Spencer.” Sam smiled and clapped your fiance on the shoulder, causing Spencer to exhale in relief.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Spencer tried to brush it off, but you knew how much it meant to him and to you that he had done this.

* * *

When Spencer’s few vacation days ended, you celebrated with his family. The team threw you both a small but extravagant engagement party. They still believed that you had left witness protection to remain with Spencer after Garcia blew your cover, but they had grown to love you.

“Here is to Reid and Y/N. May they find happiness for the rest of their lives with each other.” Rossi raised his glass of wine, calling for a toast.

“To Reid and Y/N!” the team raised their glasses and cheered for you, making you and Spencer chuckle.

“Thank you guys, so much. You’ve been so understanding and accepting.” you smiled at the team.

“Of course, sugar. You’ve made Pretty Boy here so happy. How are we supposed to turn away the woman who did that?” Derek Morgan grinned back.

Dinner went smoothly then Garcia jumped up to grab the cake she made.

“Y/N, will you help me?” she called and you nodded before kissing Spencer’s cheek.

You followed Garcia into Rossi’s kitchen where she left the cake, however she turned around once you were inside.

“I got you something, but it’s a secret.” she smiled handed you a small pink bag.

“Garcia, you didn’t have to do that.” you smiled and looked into the bag.

Inside lay the first Supernatural Book by Carver Edlund, of Chuck as you knew him. The first book of a series that told the life story of you and your brothers. Sam was right, you should have burned them all.

Internally, you panicked. You hadn’t even told Spencer about these books yet, and thankfully his aversion to technology has kept him from finding them.

“W-what’s this?” you stuttered, trying to hide any sort of recognition from your voice.

Garcia only smiled, “It’s a book that a friend of mine suggested I read. It’s very interesting. Especially with it’s publication date, it doesn’t exactly match up with some… similar events.”

“I will have to read it soon.” you forced a smile, but Garcia only placed her hand on your arm.

“Y/N, in my years of life, I have learned that there are just somethings that you shouldn’t question.” she looked at you, almost as if she understood, “Keep this between us, okay?”

“Sure thing.” you breathed out as you set the gift aside and went to get the dessert plates and Garcia got the cake.

The rest of the night went without a hitch, although you couldn’t help but wonder just what exactly Penelope Garcia knew.

* * *

Most people only get one wedding. You, however, were blessed to have two.

The first was in Las Vegas the night before (or early morning of) your second. Spencer’s mother was not well enough to be signed out of the hospital, and Sam and Dean could not go to your official wedding swarming with FBI agents. This seemed like the best route to go.

You convinced Spencer to let Castiel ‘liberate’ his mother for the night so she could be a part of the festivities.

It wasn’t legal, but seeing as Cas was your minister, it felt more spiritual. More authentic. Spencer in his sweater vest and converse. You in a white sundress and sandals. Dean gave you away before Cas began to unofficial ceremony.

“Do you Spencer Reid, take Y/N Winchester to be your lifelong partner, to honor, cherish, love and protect until death do you part?” Castiel asked.

“I do.” Spencer looked deeply into your eyes, cementing his words into your memory.

“And do you, Y/N Winchester, take Spencer Reid to be your lifelong partner, to honor, cherish, love and protect until death do you part?” the angel repeated his question.

“I do.” you grinned widely.

“Here before God, I entwine your souls to be bound. In this life and hopefully the next. You may kiss now.”

Spencer grinned before kissing your lips chastely.

“Come on, Spencer! It’s your wedding! Kiss her right!” Diana cried out, earning a loud laugh from Sam and Dean.

You couldn’t help but chuckle before pulling Spencer into another kiss. One filled with passion and love.

You went around and hugged the members of your small wedding party. Promising to visit them all soon before have Castiel zap everyone back to their rightful places.

* * *

This time you stood in the bride’s room. Before you was Alex Blake, Garcia, JJ, and your dear friend and coworker Alice. You stood in your wedding gown and heels. Next came the wedding of your dreams.

No one was shocked when you and Spencer announced that you had chosen to get married in a library. They made their jokes, but they all agreed it was fitting.

“It’s time.” you saw Derek Morgan, aka the Best Man, in the doorway, with a wide smile, “Pretty Boy won’t know what hit him.”

“Is he okay? Does he have cold feet?” you were nervous despite the vows you had already traded, not even twelve hours before.

“I asked him that already, to which, he replied ‘Toasty warm’. How about you?” he asked.

“Very warm. Almost burning. Ready to go.” you picked up your train and made your way to the door, Derek following you closely, chuckling all the way.

Derek slipped in before you, and then you heard the music. Your friends when in before you, leaving you by yourself. When the doors began to open again, you took a deep breath before your eyes lock with Spencer’s.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of you during your walk towards him. You were stunning and he couldn’t believe that you were his. And he was yours.

Butterflies escaped in your stomachs as you took his outstretched hand. Hotch cleared his throat before starting the ceremony.

“Do you, Spencer Reid, take Y/N York, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer, for poorer? As long as you both shall live?” Hotch asked seriously.

“I do.” the smile never left Spencer’s face as he looked down at you.

“And do you, Y/N York, take Spencer Reid, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer, for poorer? As long as you both shall live?” the older man asked you.

“I do.” you bounced on your toes slightly, feeling like a pro at vows since you had done them hours before.

“By the power invested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce Dr. and Dr. Reid. You may kiss the bride!” Hotch smiled openly for the first time in all the time you had known him, but you hardly noticed because Spencer pulled you to him, determined to get the ‘first kiss’ right this time.

You were glad to be rid of the surname “York”. It never truly felt like your own. Not like “Winchester” did for over twenty years. Not like “Reid” would for the next fifty or so.


End file.
